gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jim Fitzgerald
James "Jim The Fitz" Fitzgerald (1963 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece como principal en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, y como secundario en Grand Theft Auto IV. Jim es el tesorero de los The Lost, además de ser mano derecha de Jonathan Klebitz, vicepresidente del club. Tiene buenos contactos con compradores de motocicletas en Japón, además de Liberty City. Además de compradores de motos, tiene contactos y negocios, con las triadas de Algonquin y con los Uptown Riders. Fue detenido varias veces, en 1987 por agresión, en 1989 por secuestro, y por producción ilegal de metanfetamina en 1993. Además también fue detenido dos veces por robo, en 1999 y en 2005. En ambas entregas, su motocicleta es siempre una Zombie. Johnny podía llamarlo, antes de que fuera asesinado, y pedirle un lanzagranadas cargado, muy cerca del Club The Lost. Su nombre es una clara parodia al ex-presidente estadounidense asesinado, John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Historia thumb|200px|Artwork de Jim Fitzgerald. thumb|200px|Jim y [[Motero desconocido|su compañero en la misión No Way on the Subway.]] Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Muerte Ray Boccino le encarga a Niko Bellic "tranquilizar" a unos moteros con los que tiene deudas y varios problemas. Resulta ser que Ray quiere eliminar de sus problemas a Jim, el cuál se encuentra con un colega suyo en un callejón de Holanda Este. Niko llega al lugar y encuentra a Jim, pero luego de aclararle la situación, Jim y su colega, se montan en sus motocicletas y escapan. Niko toma una motocicleta y persigue a ambos hasta las vías del subterraneo, en las cuales Niko luego de tirotearlos desde su motocicleta, los acaba a los dos. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 El comienzo Cuando Billy Grey, el presidente de The Lost está en rehabilitación por un asunto de drogas, Johnny Klebitz actúa como jefe debido a esto. En 2008, Billy a sido liberado de rehabilitación, así que Johnny, junto con Jim Fitzgerald, Brian Jeremy, Terry Thorpe, Jason Michaels y Clay Simons van a recogerle. Luego de la llegada y de que Billy se enfade con Johnny, por no cuidar su moto, los moteros se dirigen a Bohan y recuperan la moto de Billy. thumb|right|200px|Jim y los [[The Lost|Lost siendo encarados por los Angels of Death.]] Moteros de The Angels of Death llegan al club de The Lost. Estos los encaran, y los amenazan por que han roto la tregúa entre bandas, pero al marcharse Billy elimina a uno de ellos. Los demás escapan, pero Billy también quiere eliminarlos. Johnny junto con algúnos de sus compañeros, eliminan a los moteros rivales. Luego de la victoria sobre los Angels, durante una guerra de bandas, Billy informa al equipo sobre la muerte de Jason Michaels. La banda acaban rindiendo sus respetos a Jason. Con la excusa de la muerte de Jason, Billy Grey decide atacar a los The Angels of Death. Johnny dice que no deberían, pero Billy no le hace caso, y se dirige junto con otros miembros Lost a atacar el club de los Angels. Una vez han acabado con todos, Billy, Jim, Brian y Johnny saquean el club. Dentro, encuentran varias bolsas de heroína, y Billy decide quedárselas para venderlas. Esto aumenta la tensión que había entre Billy y Johnny. Robando motos para Jim thumb|right|200px|Jim y [[Johnny Klebitz en un Yankee.]] Jim le explica a Johnny que quiere robar algunas motos de los The Angels of Death. Estas motocicletas se encuentran en alta demanda, y Jim conoce a un tipo que está dispuesto a pagar por ellas y exportarlas a Japón. Jim le enseña a Johnny un camión en Alderney City, el cual utilizara Johnny para robar las motos. Él entra en el camión con Jim, y se dirigen a Tudor, donde roban unas cuantas motos. Pero los The Angels of Death no se dan por vencidos, y da lugar un tiroteo en el que los The Lost salen victoriosos. Cuando escapan de allí, dos policias aseguran haber visto todo, y le dicen a Jim que pague para que ellos permanezcan callados. Mas tarde, Jim está furioso por que no le ha gustado tener que sobornar a esos policías, y busca venganza. Junto a Johnny se dirigen a matar a los policías corruptos. Jim y Johnny eliminan a Jimmy Matthews, y acto seguído, dos vehículos de la policía los persiguen. Jim y Johnny entran en el complejo de Trinity Road, aqui emboscan a los agentes de policía, eliminandolos a todos. La heroína, los problemas Más tarde, los The Lost se enteran de que la heroína que les robaron a los Angels of Death en realidad pertenecía a las Triadas de Algonquin. Billy y Brian deciden quedársela y venderla, pero Johnny y Jim consiguen hacerles entrar en razón, diciéndoles que la policía está siguiéndole la pista a la heroína y que es mejor quitársela de encima. thumb|right|200px|Jim y Johnny en el [[This Shit's Cursed|trato con las triadas.]] Así pues, Billy, Brian, Jim, y Johnny se dirigen a Algonquin a encontrarse con las triadas, pero sólo Johnny y Jim van a cerrar el trato. Al parecer las triadas no tenían la intención de comprar la heroína, sí que disparan contra Johnny y Jim. Ellos dos consiguen escapar a otro edificio por la azotea. Desde allí, ven que Billy está detenido por la policia. Billy maldice a Johnny, porque piensa que este le a traicionado. Brian Jeremy está de acuerdo con Billy y piensa Johnny le a traicionado sólo para convertirse en el nuevo presidente del club. Esto hace que The Lost MC se dividan en dos bandos diferentes: el lado de Johnny y el lado de Brian. Nuevos trabajos con Jim Jim vuelve a encontrarse con Johnny, y de paso le encarga a este destruir varias fugonetas de los Angels of Death que transfierén contrabando. Johnny también conoce a DeSean y Malc, el cual le otorga un lanzagranadas. Johnny destruye una furgoneta que llevaba dos ocupantes, la segunda llevaba tres tripulantes y uno disparando en la parte trasera, y la tersera, la mas importante, llevaba dos tripulantes, pero dos motocicletas de seguridad con dos tripulantes cada una. Johnny luego de terminar el engargo llama a Jim para avisarle lo ocurrido. Brian Jeremy parece querer una tregúa, pero prefieren ir en conjunto, por lo cual los pocos miembros de Johnny lo acompañan. Johnny junto con Jim, Clay Simons y Terry Thorpe, se dirigen a Port Tudor. Allí las cosas parencen ir mal, seguramente las palabras de Johnny y el comportamiento de Brian han hecho la situación insostenible, por lo cual la pequeña fracción de Johnny se enfrenta a toda una oleada de moteros de Brian. Johnny junto a Jim persiguen a unos cuantos moteros y los eliminan. Todo esto resulta ser una emboscada a Johnny y a Jim, los cuales nunca pudieron iniciar la tregúa con Brian. Ray Boccino quiere terminar con la guerra entre las dos fracciónes, ya que esto complica la relación con los The Lost y los Pegorino, por lo cual luego de encontrarse con los moteros, les facilita el paradero de Brian. Johnny llega a la casa de Brian y eliminan a todos los atacantes. Adentro Johnny encuentra a Brian, pero debe decidir si matarlo o dejarlo vivir. Si Johnny deja vivir a Brian, este deja el club, abandona su casa, y además aparecerá denuevo como personaje aleatorio. Johnny luego llamará a Jim para contarse su decisión. Más tarde Johnny le entrega el dinero que acababa de conseguir en un trato frustrado con la Mafia Judía. Problemas con Ray Boccino thumb|right|200px|Jim siendo torturado. A raíz del problema del trato en el museo con la Mafia Judía, Ray Boccino acua a Johnny de haberle robado los diamantes. Por lo tanto, Ray llama a Johnny diciendole que a capturado a Jim Fitzgerald, y así le tiende una trampa. Johnny, y el torturado Jim consiguen escapar, aúnque este escapa por otro lugar. Ashley Butler, le informa a Johnny, que Ray mando varias patrullas a eliminarlo. Johnny junto con Terrence y Clay, tienden una emboscada a los dieciséis hombres de Ray en Normandía, los cuales llegan divididos en cuatro vehículos. Todos mueren en manos de los Lost, pero luego de esto Johnny vuelve con Ashley. Por desgracia, Ray encontró la ubicación de Jim, el cual es asesinado más tarde, por Niko Bellic. Luego de su muerte Luego Johnny se enterá de la muerte de Jim, y opina que este fue el mejor miembro Lost, y que su llegada a la pandilla fue la mejor cosa que podría haber pasado. Según él declara que enviará dinero a su esposa y a su hijo, que les debe mucho. Más tarde, Johnny discute con Clay sobre sus matónes y su puesto de manifiesto de que Jim estaba en la infantería de marina. Versiones thumb|111px|Jim en [[GTA IV.]] thumb|111px|Jim [[Beta.]] Jim Fitzgerald ha aparecido, o mejor dicho, sufrido varias transformaciónes o versiones las cuales son: *'Grand Theft Auto IV:' Es la primera aparición de Jim, aparece con "barba candado" o "perilla". Tiene chaqueta de cuero abierta, y algunos collares. Su cabello es algo corto, pero con dos lazos en el frente. A pesar de tener menos protagonismo en la misión, se confirma en GTA IV: TLAD que este personaje es Jim. Su doblador es desconocido. *'Beta:' Esta vez su versión, es muy diferente con la vista anteriormente, ya que no tiene bello facial, ni tampoco ese estilo de ropa o cabello. También cambia totalmente la forma de su rostro. Su doblador sería Dennis Predovic. *'Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned:' Esta versión tiene ligeros cambios con la versión Beta. En esta entrega tiene algunas mejoras en la forma de su cara, y además aparece con una pañoleta de franjas rojas y blancas, con un recuadro azul con pequeñas estrellas, simulando la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América. Por algúna razón, su doblador de voz paso a ser Chris McKinney. Motocicleta thumb|left|200px|La [[Zombie|motocicleta de Jim.]] La motocicleta de Jim, es una Zombie modificada y unica en GTA IV: TLAD, ya que en el juego original, es común y corriente. Es totalmente negra, y mas brillante la superficie, pero con el logo de los The Lost con el tanque de conbustible. Tiene dos faros, en lugar de uno, y su mango es mas abierto que lo normal. Las llantas son mas grandes, tiene frenos a disco, mas rayos, y el "contorno" de ambas ruedas son de color rojo. Esta motocicleta es inutilizable, ya que solo la usa Jim. Se ve por primera vez al principio de la historia, y se observa por ultima vez en la misión Was It Worth It?, de Ray Boccino. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *No Way on the Subway (muerte) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers (jefe) *Bad Cop Drop (jefe) *This Shit's Cursed *Hit the Pipe (jefe) *End of Chapter (jefe) *Bad Standing (jefe) *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? (muerte) Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned